With more advanced knowledge of the dangers of toxic elements and the increases likelihood of attacks on civilian populations, including attacks with chemical, biological and/or nuclear agents, the safe and rapid removal of remains has become a salient issue. Further, large natural disasters, such as tsunamis, earthquakes, hurricanes, floods and other acts of nature, can cause mass fatality situations; such situations typically being accompanied by lack of electricity and other municipal services. Communities are aware of the hazards of any human or animal remains and the toxicity and other dangers of ordinary remains left unattended. In addition, remains left as a result of death caused by the agents listed above, either accidentally or intentionally, or by acts of terror or war, are particularly hazardous to the remaining population. It is therefore paramount to provide devices and methods for the removal of such remains that are safe and easy for workers to use and that prevent the further spread of caustic, noxious, toxic or otherwise deadly elements and/or biological contamination to the remaining population.
Presently, bodies, or toxic materials, found in such “hot zones” are gathered, in the best scenarios, by persons wearing hazardous material (so called “haz-mat”) suits; the remains being placed in conventional body bags or other ordinary storage materials. While the workers in such arenas are somewhat protected, the transportation of hazardous remains and other materials without adequate protection to the surrounding population, can cause further and more serious health hazards. Further, in situations where large scale deaths or spread of toxic materials have occurred, the quick isolation of the materials in sealed environments cannot usually be done easily, and the continued exposure of the atmosphere and environs to such materials compounds the problems caused even further.